


Got Me, Got You

by CloudFire



Series: Into The Depths of Your Mind [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary cake, Cheating, I can't be that good, Jiall - Freeform, Lilo!, M/M, OMG why so many hits?!, OTP!fic, Smut, cat hybrid, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudFire/pseuds/CloudFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Louis has Liam and Niall's dream had come true. But Harry the simple barista felt so alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accidently posted this prematurely... Oh well now you guys know what I was doing. But it's not done soo I'll still be working on it, ok? Thanks if you're trying to be understanding

Harry sat down in one of the few chairs in his job. Sighing, he took a swig of his latte and stared at the wall. All his life, he'd been lonely. And he was lonely now.

He'd been raised by his mum, and yeah, he'd had a sister. She was only a year older than him, but she didn't ever have time for him. It was always, "Off to the mall, mum," or "Study group today." It was never "I'm going to be with Harry today."

When Harry had finished school, he had quite a bit of excess money. He used it to buy himself a nice flat. And he'd been living there-alone-for years. He'd decided he needed a job, so he went to work at Starbucks. It paid decently, and he was living.

But he was just so  _lonley_  that when he met Louis it was like a miracle sent down from above. Louis, with his loud voice, Louis with his pretty face, Louis with his outright wittiness and charm, was Harry's friend. His first-and only- friend.

When he learned of Liam and how he and Louis were together, he felt a pang of emotions; sadness, that left out feeling, and the feeling of a third wheel. But he wasn't going to just give up: he had friends now. _Friends_.

Louis and Liam had a mate called Niall, and he and Harry hit it off instantly. They were loud obnoxious and rude, something Harry didn't know would be so enjoyable. He felt like a real person when he thought of Niall and Liam and Louis; a normal person.

But they weren't there right then and it reminded Harry of his childhood. Upon hearing the door bell chime, Harry sighed before getting up and going back to his place behind the counter. "Hello, how may-" Harry choked on his own spit. The man standing in front of him was- heaven.

He had dark hair and a bit darker skin than most people Harry knew. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes that Harry'd ever seen. And his lips were so.. pink. It was maddening just to know he was in the room.

And then he smiled. Harry felt a bit faint. "Hello. I believe that you've stopped yourself, if you'd like to continue?" He said mockingly. His voice! Harry thought before clearing his throat. "Yes, right, sorry."

"How may I help you?" and to this the man grinned. "Well, I was wondering if I could have The Grande White Chocolate Mocha Frap with no whip and the Toffee Nut Latte?" Harry nodded. "Sure. Is that all?" And Harry feels stupid even talking to this man but he knows that he'll probably only see the man two more times in his life.

"Oh, no. I'll be needing a very special order." Harry looked a bit confused, and the man bit his lip. "Your number. It's not on the menu but it looks so irresistible that I've got to try it before it runs out." and now Harry's shocked.

"Right, uhm, eh, erm, that'll be 4.99. And then an extra amount, I suppose." Harry gave the man his number and his coffee and expected him to leave and actually never use it. But the man stays, and he tries desperately to make conversation with Harry.

Harry learns that the man-whose name is Zayn- is a student, and that he studies music. Harry learns that the man has 3 sisters, and is British-Pakistani. Harry doesn't want to see his time with Zayn end, but it's time to close the shop. Zayn walks out the door and winks as he looks over his shoulder.

For a little while, Harry doesn't know what to do about Zayn. He was just so handsome and dark and tall and amazing that Harry was flustered just by the thoughts.

And then his phone buzzed. He almost didn't pick up, but decided that would be beyond rude. So, with shaky fingers, he taps the accept button. "Hello?" he says.

He hears Zayn laugh a little and then say, "Hey. This is Harry, yeah?" Harry feels his mouth go dry.

"Yeah. Yes. This is Zayn?" and to that he gets a ,"correct." He sighs and trys not to sqeak when Zayn talks to him, says his name. "So, Harry. How've you been? Of course you've been missing me, but other than that?" Zayn asks in a cocky way. Harry knows he's joking but he wants to say,"Nothing else. Just you." But he fakes a laugh instead. "I'll have you know that I can handle being away from half strangers quite well." Harry says in his own defense.

Zayn scoffs. "Half stranger." Harry laughs again. He really doesn't get what is wrong with him; Zayn  _is_ a half stranger, whether he admits or not. And the way he makes Harry feel is so foreign. It's scary. "Anyway. I've been thinking about you, Harry." Harry feels his heart stop. "What?"

"I've been thinking about you, and your face, and your hair and  _you_ and I don't know why, but I feel like I won't have a full life if I don't see you again." Harry feels like singing to Zayn, something old and nice sounding that he wouldn't even realize he knew until he sang it. Zayn's been thinking of him.

"Really? I met you today." Zayn sighs. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess I just wanted you to know about it. So, about seeing you again?" and Harry honestly thought he was joking. "Oh, uh. You could come over if you'd like, as I live alone." Zayn makes a happy sound. "Alright. How's tomorrow sound, then? Five o' clock?" Harry swallows thickly and has to catch his breath. "Sounds perfect." He finally manages. He hears Zayn clap in a final way. "Alright then! I'll see you tomorrow, Harry.

Harry sighed, letting his head rest in his hands. "How am I going to survive this?" He says to himself. He just really doesn't _know._

~~~~

When tomorrow comes around, Harry's is in a panic. He romps around his house, messing about in thebathroom and throwing every piece of clothing he has out of the closet. He didn't know what he was going to _wear_ or _do_ or _say_ and he was scared because honestly, he's never been out with anyone. It wasn't that he hadn't been allowed; he had no real friends. But then Liam comes around and he helps Harry look sharp and smart and attractive, and Harry wants to kiss him a little because Liam is just too fucking _nice._

When it gets to being about 4:40, Harry panics again and says "Liam, I'm calling it off. I can't do it!" Louis walks in and looks at Harry as it was his date that Harry was planning to call off. "Oh, no you aren't, mister. You're going to open the door for him and he's going to sit on your couch and then you're going to talk to him and it will be _nice,_ ok?" and Harry nods and tries to think of good thoughts so that he would have a panic attack.

"Alright. But that means you guys have to leave. Go, shoo, go fuck or something." And Louis' eyes light up a bit at the mention of sex and he eyes Liam thoughtfully while Liam pointedly looks away before slowly dragging him out of the house, calling a "Good bye, Haz! Good luck!" Over his shoulder. Harry sighed and tried to clean up his house before Zayn could see how much of a pig he was.

~~~

Zayn walked towards Harry's front door, feeling butterflies and stress sweat building up all around him. He shouldn't be so goddamn nervous about this; it was just a _boy._ But he felt his palms sweating as he knocked on the door. He hears a bit of shuffling before the door opens and Harry is standing there, and he's really fucking _hot_ right now. "Hey there. Gonna let me in?" And Harry looks a bit embarrassed when he steps to the side to let Zayn walk into his flat.

Zayn looked around at Harry's home. "It's nice here." He says conversationally before going to sitting down on the couch. Harry follows him and sits awkwardly. "So. How are you Zayn?" He says, obviously trying to control some emotion. Zayn smiles and hopes he made it better. "Uh, it's a bit hot, don't you think?" And he doens't know why, but as soon as he says it, he feels it go away. Because it was just Harry, causing the heat of arousal to come to Zayn's skin.

Harry shakes his head. "No, but I can turn the thermostat down if you'd-" Zayn waved down the rest of his sentence. "No, no. I'm fine now." And Harry relaxes a bit. "Are you hungry?" Harry asks. Zayn shakes his head. "No, but some tea would be great right now." And Harry nods and goes to fix it. Zayn looks about the flat again.

"How long have you been living here, Harry?" Zayn asked as Harry messed around with his kettle and tea mugs. "A few years, actually. It's really lonely by myself but I've never been with anyone in a serious thing." He says after setting the mugs down. Zayn feels a little stab of sympothy; it wasn't that they never got there, it never happened in the first place. But he tried to brush it off and instead went back to interogating.

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Harry?" And there was silence as Harry flushed and eventually tugged his jacket off because wow, it really _was_ kind of hot. "No." He eventually said, and Zayn figured. "Oh. Do you want to?" And again there is no answer as Harry sets the tea things about for the fifth time. "I don't know if I'll be any good at it." Harry finally says when he comes back to the sofa with his mug and Zayn's.

Zayn took a sip but decided it was still too hot. Setting his mug down, he smacked his lips a bit. "Well, do you want to try it now?" And Harry's shocked; kiss _Zayn?_

But he nods and waits for Zayn to tell him what to do. Zayn's very eager to kiss Harry- had been the second he'd layed eyes on him. He positioned his body in front of Harry's. "Ok. You lean in." And he waits for Harry to figure out how much. Then, when thy're millimeters apart and Zayn can feel Harry's breath going on his face he says, "And then you-" But Harry figured it out and put his lips on Zayn's in a flushed hurry. Harry moved his lips and Zayn fell into sync and couldn't help but notice how perfect their lips felt together. When the need to breathe was getting to be a bit much, Harry pulled away. He licked his lips and tasted Zayn on them.

Slightly breathless, Zayn said, "I don't believe that was your first time doing that." But Harry shakes his head and smiles. "Oh, it surely is." And Zayn wants to kiss him again but doesn't want to rush it, he met Harry _yesterday._ "Why do you live alone?" And then Zayn kind of regrets it but it's ok cause Harry's an open kind of guy. "I don't have any friends that want to live with me. They're all either in love or stalking a person they'll never meet." To Zayn this is interesting. "Who does _that?_ "

Harry laughs. "Niall. Thinks Justin Bieber is fit and wants to know him so bad but he's hopelessly hopeless and it's really actually funny." Harry smiles at his thoughts. "Can I stay the night?" Zayn asks after a while and he holds his breath and bites his lip because, again, _yesterday._

But Harry just smiles and nods and says, "Yeah. You can wear one of my shirt if you'd like." And Zayn feels a weight lift. He can stay.

But Harry feels that weight come onto him. _Zayn's staying here. And he's going to wear my shirt?_

Harry was definitely not ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Harry and Zayn have remained friends. But Harry feels something that is completely past friendship for Zayn. And Niall's fantasy comes true, to the displeasure of Liam and the extreme hilarity of Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! I don't think this chapter is as good as the last but I think I can make my next ones better. But anyway, Chapter 2! Great, huh? I didn't even think I'd get to finish the first one but now I'm on the second! There is a sex scene in the following text. If you do not wish to read it, skip past it till you get to '~~~ Niall~~~'.

It had been four weeks and so far, Zayn had proved to be great friend to Harry. He listened when Harry needed him to, and it was so wonderful because Harry'd never had that before. Of course, he had those friends. But they wanted to be his friends when he was having drinks. Zayn was his friend when he needed it the most. And Harry didn't know it, but he was falling in _love_ with Zayn. Harry didn't know what love was, so of course he didn't know why he had that warm, fuzzy feeling whenever he saw Zayn. He had no idea.

"Hey, Zayn. No, nothing important." Harry answered his phone, while pushing Niall's face away from the cake he'd just made for the third time. That time, Niall had almost licked it. "To yours? Sure. That sound? Oh, it's just a hungry little raccoon that's trying to eat something I made. But he's an arsehole so he's not going to get any." Zayn laughed a bit and then went back to talking about the arrangement. And then Harry hung up and snatched the cake up. "No! This is for Zayn, you greedy bastard. Aren't you happy enough with batter?" Niall sat back and pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "No. You know that, Harry! Wait, for Zayn? Ooooh!" And Harry pretended that he hadn't heard him.

"Help! Help me!" Niall shouted, and Harry heard Louis thundering downstairs with his bare feet and Superman shirt on. "Did someone say they needed _help_?" And Niall was left laughing hysterically while Louis tried to locate the person in need. Harry stood and watched it all, rolling his eyes. "You two are the biggest children I've ever had the displeasure of meeting." He said to them, and Louis laughed a fake super hero laugh. "Why, young one, you tell such funny jokes! Maybe that could be your occupation." And Harry rolled his eyes again before cautiously edging his way back to the kitchen counter. Niall continued to laugh and didn't notice that Harry was frosting the cake and when he was finished and turned around, Niall did see it. "Oi! What the hell's this? Now I can't eat that! Ugh you fucking ruiner." Harry scoffed before licking some left over frosting off of his finger. "No, I'd be a ruiner if it were _your_ cake and you were _allowed_ to eat it. But, sadly for you, neither was true." Niall rolled his eyes began pouting all over again.

Harry smiled at him and then grabbed his keys and made to get out of the house. "Louis, remind me to never make a cake in your house again, alright?" and Louis looked shocked. "I'm not Louis, who is this 'Louis' you speak of?" Harry didn't stay any longer.

~~~~

When he arrived to Zayn's house, he smiled as the now very familiar feeling make his heart race a bit faster. Knocking on the door, Harry checked that his cake was still at least somewhat whole. Zayn opened the door and saw Harry standing there. Smiling, Zayn took the cake from Harry and brought it inside to put on his kitchen counter. Harry sighed and walked in behind him. "Just like Niall." He said to himself before going into the same room as Zayn.

There he saw Zayn eyeing the cake, sitting on the table, and looking as if he were restraining himself. "Me?" He finally asked, pointing at the cake. Harry nodded. "Yeah. It took an army to get it here cuz Niall was trying to make a slick getaway with it but I-" Zayn was not listening to Harry. He was just looking, looking with an expression that said one million things and zero things all at once. He was staring, and Harry felt a bit _weird_ because Zayn looked at him a lot, yeah. But he never _stared._ Harry felt himself getting sweaty from being stared at. Then Zayn blinked a bit and came back.

"Harry." He whispered lowly. Harry swallowed thickly. "Yeah?" Zayn stalked across the table to be closer to him. "C'mere." Zayn says, and Harry inches his way closer to him, not very sure where this was going to end up. "Closer." Then Harry's right next to Zayn and can feel his fingers on his hips and his back. "Yes?" Harry tries again, because he still doesn't know what Zayn wants from him. "Sit right here." he says and rubs a spot on the table next to him. Harry sat down on the table and faced Zayn. But then Zayn lost control and launched himself at Harry, attacking his lips and neck. "Wha?" Harry said before Zayn cut him off. "No talking." Zayn said and put his finger on Harry's lips before trailing it down Harry's still clothed chest.

"Take this off." Harry hesitated, but then Zayn started nipping at his collar bone, and he took it off. Zayn marveled at Harry's bare chest before abandoning his assault of Harry's neck to instead transfer it to his chest. Zayn would kiss a spot, then lick it, then bite, then lick it over. He left many marks that would probably be there for at least a week. Harry moaned a bit and tried to push Zayn off of his right nipple. "Zayn, why are- god- why are you doing this?" Zayn pulled off of Harry and looked at him with an animalistic light in his eyes. "Because I want you."

And he went back to Harry's chest, this time to his left nipple. "Oh my- Well why?" And Zayn looked annoyed this time. "Because you're hot! Now, no talking." Zayn began to travel downward until he got to the waistband of Harry's pants. He licked a straight line all the way across before undoing the button and the zip of Harry's pants. Slowly, he slipped them off. "God." Harry breathed, and Zayn bit the inside of his thigh. "Shh." Then Zayn began to lick thin stipes up Harry's thighs, and kissing the insides of Harry's knees. Zayn paused to take off his pants and then lowered himself again to be at Harry's waist level, his head in between Harry's milky thighs. Zayn layed little kisses to the outline of Harry's dick, feeling it thicken a bit every time he kissed the fabric that was probably killing Harry slowly. "Off?" He said, motioning to Harry's boxers before sitting back to admire how he'd made Harry look; All blotchy and flushed, and hard for him, so hard. Harry nodded frantically, trying to take them off himself, but Zayn took Harry's hands and put them on his back. "No touching." He said.

Zayn then pulled Harry's boxers off and looked down at Harry's cock, reveling in the knowledge that he made it look just like that; angry and thick and pink and waiting to be touched. Harry panted slightly and asked, "Here? On the table?" And Zayn nodded before swiping his thumb over the tip of Harry's cock. "Quiet." Harry's breath hitched and he bit his lip. Zayn put his first fingers to Harry's lips. "Suck." He says simply. Harry sucks the fingers into his mouth and tries to ignore the wet sounds that he was making. Zayn all of a sudden pulled his fingers from Harry's mouth and trailed them over his chest, tracing every love bite that he'd made. He felt Harry shiver underneath him and put his first finger to Harry's entrance. "Will hurt, maybe. Breath slow." Zayn told him before slowly inching the finger in. Harry gasped and squirmed because it didn't hurt; it was just weird having someone's finger in your arse.

After his whole finger was in, Zayn stopped. "You can talk, only to tell me when." And Harry felt his breath that he didn't know he'd been holding come out in an aroused rush. He caught is breath and said, "Now, now, now." And Zayn began to move his finger. Harry gripped the edge of the table so Harry that his fingers looked bleached. Zayn stopped after a bit. "How do you feel?" And Harry didn't know whether to tell him to stop or to never stop because he'd never felt so good in all his life and he loved the fact that it was Zayn doing it. "So good, don't stop, keep going." He decided, because he wanted to see where it went. Zayn nodded before continuing his fingering, going faster every few seconds. "Can you take the other one?" And Harry nods _hard_.

Zayn nods before sliding in the second finger slowly, working Harry open more and more. He scissored his fingers a few time before twisting his fingers around in search of Harry's spot. A high pitched keen told him he'd found it. "Shit, right there, hit that spot again." Harry moans and Zayn pinches his nipple. "Be quiet, Harry." he says before taking his finger out and spitting in his hand. "Ready?" Harry nods. Zayn uses his spit to lube up his cock. "Condom?" He asks and Harry shakes his head. Zayn shrugs and then pushes in slowly. Harry gasps and his eyes roll back into his head a bit before he closes them, trying to regulate his breathing. Zayn breaths a bit harder; Harry's really tight. "God, Harry." Zayn whispers before starting to thrust into Harry carefully, very aware that Harry's never done this before. Harry's hold on Zayn's hips was surely going to cause bruises, but Zayn _wanted_ them to be there. When Zayn thinks Harry is taking it pretty well, he starts to go faster, and is encouraged by Harry's noises.

"You can talk now." Zayn says as he speeds up more, the intermixed sweat of both of their bodies making it very easy to slide into Harry. Harry lets out a breath as if he'd just been under water and moans loud. "Shit shit shit." He says and Zayn finds into extremely sexy that Harry uses profanity in times of arousal; found it amazing. The table was creaking and neither of them could find it in themselves to care about that.Zayn felt himself getting close and he slowed down, making his thrusts deep and hard. Harry was squirming and his legs were shaking from the pure pleasure that was coursing through his veins. Harry feels a hot feeling in the pit of his stomach and he wants to tell Zayn about it because it's new but before he can he's cumming, and he's done this before but so little he forgot how it felt to do it. And he's sad he hasn't done this more; this shit is phenomenal. Zayn looks at Harry's dick as he cums untouched and feels Harry's impossible tightness get _tighter_ and then Zayn's cumming, too.

Zayn pulls out of Harry and looks at Harry's hole, how raw it looks and he licks at it, licking at the cum and seeing if Harry is over sensitive or not. He is, and he tries to squirm away but Zayn holds him down until he can see no more cum around Harry's hole. Looking to Harry's stomach, he licks up the cum there, too, and scoops it off his own stomach with his fingers. "Can't let good cum go to waste." He says before stepping off the table and looking for a shirt to put on. Finding that Harry's was closest, he pulled it on and didn't bother to put on any boxers. Smiling at Harry, he gave him his shirt and went to the counter to look at the cake again. "This is really for me?" Harry nods and sits up on the table to put on Zayn's shirt. "Yeah. We've known each other for a month and I thought that we should celebrate it." Zayn looks appreciative and humble and Harry feels his heart melt because he realized what this feeling was; love. "Hey, Zayn, can I tell you something?" And Zayn nods at him in a serious way, turning to face him. "Well.. there's no easy way to say this, and I don't know if I'm even right, but I- Zayn, I love you." And Zayn's not shocked. He's overjoyed and he wants to punch a wall and throw a party and sing old sad love songs all night. _Harry loves me._ "Really?" And Harry looks down. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you yet.." Now Zayn is spluttering.

"No, no I love you too, Harry, have ever since I saw you that day working at your job and it's so strange because I always thought I'd grow up and have a wife but when I saw you I realized I didn't want that at all, not when I could have you. Oh, Harry, I love you so much." He doesn't even know what he just said but it must have been good because Harry's hugging him and he's crying a bit but he says they're happy tears. "Then.. will you go out with me?" Harry asks when he's calmed down, and Zayn is shocked but so happy and he nods and Harry's crying all over again and it was like that for a few minutes before Zayn looks at Harry with that same look on his face as before. "I think," He says, "that it's time for a pre-consummation." And Harry knows what he means and he feels Zayn on his thigh. Harry sighs before letting himself be dragged back to the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Niall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall had gotten Liam to agree to be his driver that night. He was going to the bar and he was determined to meet someone. Liam thought it was a dumb thing to do, but Liam saw the dumb in everything Niall did, so Niall was going to ignore him this time. "Oooh, what about that one, Li?" Niall says loudly, looking at a man over the rim of his glass. Liam sighed. "No, Niall. Not good enough. Don't you have a stalking target already, anyway?" And yeah, Niall did. Niall was definably obsessed with Justin Bieber. You couldn't see the wall for all his posters, his bed was Justin Bieber, all his quotes came for him, and he had literally _no_ other artist on one of his iPods _but_ Justin Bieber.

"Yeah, yeah. But you and I both know that the chances are slim." He said, and went back to surveying the whole population of the club slowly. Taking a sip of his drink, Niall turned his head. "Shit!" He said as he fell off of his seat, effectively spilling his drink. Liam looks at him with a scared expression. "What?" And Niall just points because it's not a what, it's a who. _Justin Bieber._ Liam face palms himself. "Oh my gosh." Niall hopped up from off the floor and almost killed a lady trying to get to Justin. "Sorry!" He yelled over his shoulder before turning to Justin and smiling widely at him.

Justin smiles warmly back. Niall extends his left hand. "Hi. I'm Niall." Justin smiles wider and his eyes sparkle a little. "Hi, Niall. I take it you know who I am." And Niall nods a bit too hard, and Justin laughs at how fucking _happy_ Niall seems to have been able to meet him. "So, what brings you to such a small town, Justin?" Niall asks as if he's known this boy at least a week and not five seconds. "Oh, I'm taking a little break. Gets hard, being me." Justin answers and Niall can't help but be stuck on Justin's every word.

Liam sits back and watches as Niall and Justin talk to each other. "This is going to end very bad." He says to himself.

Niall talks to Justin all night, and eventually cracks him into giving him his number. Niall makes a very high pitched sound in victory and Justin laughs. When Liam drives Niall home, all he can talk about is Justin and how he looked, how he smelled, how he felt. Liam sighed and sped 10 miles over the limit just to get out of the car and away from Niall. When they got to the house, Liam had to bite his arm so that he wouldn't shout out for Louis to save him.

That night, Niall stayed on the phone constantly with Justin. Justin would have admitted Niall was attractive, but he didn't know if he was _right_. He'd just have to see. When Harry got back to Liam, Louis and Niall's, Niall was sleeping on the sofa and had his phone on his cheek, where his every breath made it lurch a bit and get closer to the ground. He smiled in his sleep and said, "Oh, no. Justin can have mine." Harry had to bite his fist to keep from laughing and ruining Niall's sleep. He grabbed his stuff and made It out just in time to hear Niall say, "No! That's Justin's don't touch it!" before he fell off the sofa. Harry ran down the driveway laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Was it good? Or were you sad because you thought I could do better? How was my scene? I don't think I'm the words greatest smut writer but I try. And Niall's thing for not eating cake when it's frosted derives from me, don't like frosting! My personality will come out in all of the characters, I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Harry get closer than ever before; Niall and Justin meet again; Liam and Louis are actually mentioned this time! And they are a major part of the story. *PLOT TWIST* Justin isn't all that normal.. Ha but Niall's always been open minded. Zayn does something regrettable, and Liam and Louis have a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry it's so short but I wanted to get something out there that actually meant something to the story so yeah, short chapter as the result.

Zayn and Harry were very much perfect for each other. They did all the stupid and mushy stuff that couples did like hold the door and pull out the chairs, and yet they were seriously commited to each other in everyway. Zayn was secretly making plans to move into Harry's, and Harry didn't bother to inquire about the boxes Zayn sometimes forgot to hide or was too slow to, or why there was almost nothing anywhere in his house. "Harry, I'm coming over, and I have something to tell you. It's very important, ok? So keep your mind open." Zayn hung up then. Harry sighed.

As much as he loved talking to Zayn, he was kind of scared of him. The way he looked all the time- if you would be scared too, if you saw it. He was just so.. intimidating, and it rubbed off on Harry in the wrong way. Just then, the door bell rang. Sighing again, Harry got up to open the door. But before he could make it, Niall threw himself at Harry's neck and pinned to the ground. "What the fuck?" Harry said after he choked a bit. Niall sat back on Harry's stomach. "If that's Justin, you can't answer it." Harry pulled a face before practically throwing Niall off of him. "Why is he coming here in the first place? Why are _you_ still here? This is my house, and Zayn's coming over." Niall shook his head. "Fine, I'll leave if it's not Justin." Harry rolled his eyes and got up from where Niall had knocked him over. Brushing himself off, he opened the door. It was Zayn.

"Ha, told you. Get out." Niall pouted to see that it wasn't Justin but left anyway, not without making kissie faces at Zayn's back and to Harry's face. Harry shot him the bird before directing hs attention to Zayn. "Hey, love. Come in." Harry stepped aside and let Zayn in, and Zayn smiled at him. When Harry had closed the door behind him, Zayn cleared his throat before starting. "Now, we've together for about 2 months. And I want you to know that they have been the best of my life." Zayn begins, and Harry's watching him closely.

"So, when I say that I'd like to be closer to you, what do you think?" Zayn bit his lip and watched Harry. Harry hadn't actually thought about it. But being with Zayn constantly felt like the right thing. It would be the most he'd ever done with anyone- shoot, saying he liked someone had been the most. "That's something I wish we could do." Harry decides on, and Zayn smiles and lets his lip go. "Oh, perfect. Because the movers are out there and waiting for me and all my stuff and i had to ask before I broke my lease and all that but you _want it,_ so I guess I should tell them to come in and-" Harry laughes and Zayn stops talking. "Woops." He says simply before going outside to tell the movers to commence the moving in of the things zayn had decided he needed to have.

Harry sat on the couch and watched as the movers put all of Zayn's boxes into his house. He couldn't help the tiny bit of tears that were coming to his eyes- _Zayn was moving into his house._ It was just so.. wondeful that Harry couldn't think straight. Eventually, that afternoon, all the boxes made their way into Harry's house. When all the movers had left, Zayn looked at the boxes with a satisfied expression. "Just think. In a few days, I'll be unpacked, and then we'll be together for real." Zayn was always the possessive type- had to know just who that was you were just talking to, why you decided to be with a certain person, or where you're going to be in an hour (Some perceived it as obsessive). So being Harry's flat mate would make it easier. Zayn smiled over at Harry and Harry smiled back. "Amazing." he said simply before beginning his inventory of the boxes.

~~~~~

Niall, after being kicked out of Harry's flat, had gone back to his, Liam and Louis' and called Justin up. "Hey there." Justin said when he picked up and Niall still felt a little bit of butterflies, which was silly. Niall had known Justin for 2 months now. "Hey." "Niall, I wanna tell you something really important. When is the next time I can see you?" Niall wanted to say "Now, anytime, everyday," but he heard suspicious sounds coming from upstairs and wasn't going to chance it. "Later today, if that's ok." He said instead. "Yeah, sounds cool. See you then." And Justin hung up. Niall didn't think it would be necessary to dress up, so he just kept his old clothes on. The noises from upstairs were louder, and Niall knew them _too_ well. "Ugh." He said before stalking into the kitchen.

When the door bell rang, Niall had banished Liam and Louis to the park. They grumbled but left peacefully, and Niall let them go before opening the door again and smiling at Justin, who smiled timidly back. Justin was still so shy. Niall didn't really understand the point of being shy but he didn't ask, so he wasn't going to know. Justin walked in and sat down on the couch, and he began to pick at a string in the it. "So, what was your important news?" Niall asks as he sits down next to him. Justin's eyes grow wide and he looks very scared. "Hey, it's ok. I'm just me."

Justin nodded. "Well.. Alright. So, we've known each other for a long while. And I didn't think I would ever say this, or even think it, but you are someone that I can't believe I met. I just.. think of you all the time and when my phone rings I pray it's you and it's usually someone else but it's ok because then I can call you or text you and fill that void not contacting you makes. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I like you.." Niall felt like he was going to explode. "What?" He almost shouted, and Justin flinched away from him. "I'm sorry, I think I'l leave, just forget I said it and-" Niall grabbed Justin's arm. "No. Please don't go, ok? I like you too, maybe more than I should, but I guess it's ok, right?" Justin smiles a bit before sitting back down next to Niall.

"I have something else to tell you. Or rather, show you. Don't say anything, ok?" Niall nodded and sat back. "Ok. Well, have you ever heard of hybrids? Like, cat ones?" Niall nods again but doesn't say anything, per Justin's request. "Well.." And then Justin does something strange. It's so short and faint that Niall's noot sure he saw it. But then, it happens again. _Justin is flicking ears that are in his hair._

The ears are of triangular shape, and a tawny color that makes them blend in with his hiar. But they moved and Niall saw them and so now there's just silence. Until Niall feels like he's going crazy and he has to ask. "Ears?" Is all he can manage and Justin just nods and the ears flatten and he looks like normal Justin again, excpet now Niall knows and he'll never forget it. "So, yeah. I've told you all of my news. I wish you peace for all the time that I don't see you, dear. I hope to see you again soon." Justin says before bowing a bit and leaving Niall to be confused as hell.

"What?" He says after a while, and that's all he can say, because  he's never actually met a hybrid and Justin being one was just.. _strange._

He guessed he'd just have to see.

~~~~

Liam and Louis, meanwhile, were still in the park. They had been banished by Niall when Justin ahd arrived and saw him walking towards the door. Louis wanted to talk to him, but Liam pulled him away and steered him towards the park. There, they spent most of the day. When it was evening, they began heading back to the house. But on the way they saw someone familiar. Liam psuhed Louis into a bush, and Louis, for once, didn't try to fight him.

"Liam, look, it's Zayn!" Louis said, but Liam put his hand over Lou's mouth. "Shh. Do you see that?" And the Louis saw it, and it made him so shocked he forgot to lick Liam's palmto get it off his face. There stood Zayn, and with him was a tiny blonde girl. The girl was laughing, and Zayn smiled down at her. They stopped walking and she stood up taller to be able to reach his lips. They kissed shortly before continuing they're walk. Louis looked at Liam and raised his eyebrows. Liam removed his hand from Louis mouth.

"Oh my gosh." Liam said as they walked back home. Surely Justin isn't still there, and it was their house anyway. "Shit bag." Louis said as they walked up the stairs to their room. "I mean, how could he? You know he moving in with Harry?" Liam nodded and pouted his lip out. "Oh, poor thing. How is he going to feel when he finds out?" Louis shook his head. "Well, it won't be from us. We aren't going to tell him. He'll find out soon." Liam blinked. "What? I think we should tell him. Don't you think you'd like to know if I was cheating on you?" Louis shot him a look. "Yes. But sometimes, ignorance is bliss. It's worse to know."

Liam sighed. "Ok. Fine, we won' tell him. But how will he find out? I'd hate to be the last to know." Louis gripped Liam's hand. "No matter how he finds out, he can't know that we knew before him. If he did than he'd never talk to us again, and I don't want that. Promise me you won't tell him." Louis said, and looked at Liam expectantly. "Oh, alright. I promise I won't tell Harry that Zayn is cheating on him." Louis smiles and pulls Liam into as much of a bear hug as he can manage. Liam smiled back and tried in vain to remove himself from Louis.

"Now, I'm going to have to teach you how to lie." Liam looked at Louis, wide eyed. "What? Louis, I couldn't even lie to my turtles! You think I can lie to a living breathing human that has a brain and finished school and all of that?" Louis made _tsk tsk_ sounds before holding Liam at arm's length. "Oh, Li. What do you think I'm here for?"

~~~~

*A few days later*

Harry had been unpacking the last of Zayn's stuff all day, while Zayn was out buying house things. "Sure has been gone a while." Harry said to himself as he put Zayn's clothes into the closet. Just then, the phone rang. Harry stopped his sorting to go answer it, but he didn't recognize the number. "Who?" He thought before going back to the box, letting the machine answer it.

"Hello? Yeah, it's Perrie. I miss you, when can I see you again? "  A pause. "I really just wanted to say hey again. Bye, hope to see you soon." Harry looked up slowly, feeling rage and a deep hatred for whomever decided that they were going to call Zayn and talk to him like that. Who was this girl, anyway? Harry would ask Zayn. He abandoned the clothes sorting in favor of calling Louis. "Louis, I think Zayn is cheating on me. With a _girl._ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes some heart breaking revelations; Liam and Louis get in trouble for keeping a secret; Niall and Justin talk more about the condition of Justin and his overall stability; Zayn continues to be a 'shit bag' and play on Harry.

"A girl? Are you sure, Harry?" Just then, Zayn comes home with the house things and Harry has to hang up. "Yes, I'm sure. Talk to you later, Lou." Zayn smiled as he made his way in. "Hey, babe." Zayn says, and Harry nods. Setting down the bags, Zayn frowns. "What's wrong, Haz?" Harry shook his head. "Nothing, hun." Harry faked a smile.

Zayn smiled back and went to show Harry what he had bought. "Why were you gone so long?" Harry asked finally, when Zayn had set out all the things. Zayn froze for a split second before turning to face Harry. "The lines were really long at the market, and this lady had to go back out to her car for her money." Zayn explained cheerily. Harry nodded again.

In the night, when Zayn had to sleep for work, Harry called Louis. "Louis, I'm convinced." Louis sighed. "Give it a week, Harry. If he's still acting strange then talk to me about it then." Harry sniffed and looked at Zayn's sleeping body. He looked so innocent and happy. Harty wanted to crush his face for it. "Ok. I'll give it time. But if I see the trickwhore-" Louis cut him off. "Harry! Be nice. You don't even know if 'trickwhore' exists." Harry sighed. "Yeah, ok. Well, good night, Louis." And Harry hung up.

~~~~ 

Niall was taking a walk in the middle of the street, thinking about Justin. Niall hadn't talked to Justin for about a week, and it was bothering him. He didn't know if Justin had just told him that and then was never going to talk to him again, but he really hoped not. Just then, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He almost dropped it on the street as he whipped it out. "Hello?" He didn't bother looking at the caller I.D. Justin's quiet voice went on the other end. "Hello, Niall." Niall made a mental note to record Justin talking one day. "Hey! How are you?" "I'm fine. But.. do you think it's normal that.. ah.. no, I can't tell you over the phone. When I see you again, Niall." Niall made a face and a sound to match it but Justin had already hung up.

"Why does this happen to me?" Niall shouted and earned a scared glance from a passerby and her baby, who started crying. Niall didn't care about her or that baby; he was going to go to all lengths to see Justin again and get to the bottom of all of this. No matter what it took.

~~~~~~

Louis sighed and looked over to Liam. "Liam, I think he's found out somehow. Did you tell him, then?" Liam's eyes get wide and he shakes his head. "No, never!" Louis eyed him in a calculating way before going into the kitchen to make himself some tea. Louis was starving but he didn't know how to make anything and even if he did, he wouldn't. Liam huffed a breath and picked at the couch absently. "How'd he find out, then? I mean, we were the only one's who knew.." Liam pouts his lip out and furrows his eyebrows and Louis wants to snatch up his phone and take one million pictures because Liam is just too fucking _cute_ and Louis sometimes knows very well that he doesn't deserve him but Liam likes him enough that he's gotten to stay for years. "Liam?" Louis says, and Liam fixes him face. "Huh?"

"Do you think we should tell Niall?" Liam doesn't know. "We don't know if he'll run his mouth or not; gotta test him." Louis said just as Niall burst through the door. Louis spilled some of the hot water on his toe and the floor. "Shit! Niall, what do you think you're doing, busting the door down and making me have a 3rd degree burn?" Niall laughed a little and then he stopped and sat down on the floor. "It's nothing, I'm fine." Louis didn't believ him but didn't care to ask anything more. Instead, he went over to Liam. "Niall, we have a secret to tell you. But you can't tell Harr, alright? It's a very important secret."

Niall turned his head towards them and looked at them out of the corner of his eye before sighing. "Ok. What is it?" Louis looked at Liam. Liam didn't want to give away that this was a set up, so he just cleared his throat and looked back at Niall. "Zayn told us that he was planning on getting a cat. But he lives with Harry, so Harry can't know about it yet." Niall nodded and looked to his fingers. Louis' kettle whistled. He went to take it off, but looked back Niall. "Niall, we're serious. Don't tell him about that cat." Niall nodded and went upstairs, mumbling something about ' early bedtime' and ' thinking about something.' Liam and Louis let him go.

~~~~~

Harry had been waching Zayn, and every day it seemed a bit more apparent that Zayn wasn't normal. He would come home late and blame it on wherever he had been that day, and that was strange because Zayn didn't _lie._ But then, he continued to get calls from the Trickwhore, and she sounded so- so desperate. Like she was getting something from Zayn and couldn't wait to get it again. Harry didn't like her, and always deleted her messages. "Stupid bitch." Harry thought as he deleted her 10th message that week. Zayn would be increasingly late some days, and those were the days she didn't call. It was obvious, even if you were a two year old. He was with her, and not Harry, and that wasn't right.

The next message she sent, Harry would answer. It wasn't like she knew he existed; she obviously only knew Zayn. Harry sat in his room, on his bed, in the dark, and sniffed. What had he done to make Zayn not want him anymore? This is why he didn't let people in; they always fucked him over and left him to deal with it. He should have known Zayn would be too good to be true, just _look_ at him. A person like that doesn't like people like Harry. Zayn had obviously gotten sick of Harry. But, why couldn't he just say that? That's the part Harry didn't understand. If Zayn wasn't happy, he should have just said so.

That made Harry mad. No, no one was allowed in, and this was why. He was going to show Zayn just how lucky he'd been to have been let in. You don't get to take advantage of _Harry,_ no. Zayn was getting home and Harry wasn't ready to see him. So he went into the bathroom and took a short shower. Zayn was waiting for him in the room, and Harry frowned into the dark. Zayn was sitting up and holding his arms out for Harry. Harry had no choice.

~~~~~~~

The next day, Zayn stayed home. Harry felt this the perfect opprotunity to catch Zayn in his act. The whole day, Harry stayed close to the phone and the machine, until it rang. Harry looked up and picked the phone up off the reciever. Zayn looked at him lazily. Harry smiled to himself and answered the call. "Hello?" He said, and the tinkling voice Harry had come to loathe came out the the other end. "Zayn! Oh my gosh, you have to come over today! I thought I could make it but I can't!"

Harry couldn't keep the smirk off his lips as Zayn looked a bit less lazy now. "Oh, dear. I'm not Zayn. But I can take a message. That's what good boyfriends do." The girl gasped a bit and it sounded like she either threw something or it fell. "Boyfriend? What!" Harry laughed fully now, a hysterical laugh that held no humor- just slight madness and anger that was making Harry grip the phone so hard his knuckles  looked bleached. "Yes. Your message, sweet heart."

The girl- _bitch-_ made some sounds and then stopped. "Tell him that he should really not see me again." Harry laughed again, louder, and Zayn made a move to get up. Harry shot him a look, and he sat back down. "Sounds like good advice. Good bye, then, Perrie." And Harry hung up. Zayn looked like he was going to throw himself off a bridge as soon as he could. "Harry.." Harry put his hand up,

"No. You are- I don't want to even look at you. Do you understand that I love you, Zayn? How I loved you? Why would you do something like this? Am I not good enough? Or is it that you've liked girls this whole time? Yes, that must be it. You _never_ loved me in the first place. It's ok, though. I think.. I think.." Harry didn't know what he thought. He just stood there and cried then, and Zayn came over to him and tried to touch him but Harry wrenched himself out of the way. "No, don't touch me!" He said and collapsed in a heap, trying his hardest not to let too many tears fall. "Zayn- you may not have ever loved me, but you were my first _everything._ I don't know what that means to you, but I want you to know it."

"Now come here." Harry said. Zayn hesitated, and Harry looked at him, a new kind of fire in his eyes. "Come. Here." Harry repeated. Zayn sat down next to Harry. Harry grabbed Zayn's face and kissed him hard, something he'd yet to do. Zayn let himself fall into the kiss and when Harry pulled away, he didn't try to move away. "Why-" But Harry was taking Zayn's shirt off, and it was too much effort to try and talk. Harry had his lips on Zayn's skin and Zayn had his head thrown back. But instead of kissing and licking and nipping, Harry was biting him.

"Har-" Harry bit him extra hard and said, "No talking." Zayn bit his lip and tried to stay quiet as Harry left his marks all over him. When he felt finished, he sat back and looked at what he'd done. He didn't even feel bad that Zayn was bleeding a little or that the bruises he left were a bit _too_ purple. Harry moved onto Zayn's pants.

"You'll learn, Zayn." Harry whispered as he took off Zayn's pants and then his own. He sat on Zayn's chest and put his dick in Zayn's face. "Go on." He said when Zayn didn't do anything. Zayn blinked before taking Harry's dick in his mouth. Harry pushed it as far as it could go and smiled when Zayn choked. "All of it." He says, and Zayn takes it.

When Harry feels he's slick enough he pulls out of Zayn's mouth. He then goes to Zayn's entrance and feels a twinge of nervousness becasue he 's never topped, but that goes away when he thinks of Zayn and how he must have been with that _bitch-_ no, right now that didn't matter. Harry sucked on his own fingers before putting one in Zayn, who gasped and clutched at Harry's arm. Harry made his finger go fast and then adds another one and then another, and Zayn looks really close. Harry pulls his fingers out.

He then, with no words, thrusts into Zayn. Zayn chokes on the air and has to regain his breath while Harry begins to thrust brutally into him, holding his sides to make his steady. Harry's face is sweaty and he feels close. Zayn is sqirming underneath him and he slows down so that his thrusts wrack Zayn's body and then Zayn feels the tip of Harry's dick hit his prostate and he cums then, and Harry looks at it and how Zayn's face looks and he cums too.

~~~~~

Night falls and Harry sleeps next to Zayn for what he hopes is the last time. Zayn will have to move out again. He can't stay.

~~~~~~

Niall had called Justin and they had agreed to meet again. Niall felt his heart jump at the thought of seeing Justin again. He heard a knock on the door and jumped up to answer it. He smiled at Justin and let him in. Justin sat on the floor and looked around at Niall's house like he had the first time he'd been there. "So.." Niall said, feeling a little awkward as he didn't know what to say to him. Justin smiled at Niall's uncertainty and played with his own fingers. "So. I wanted to tell you something else." Justin says, and Niall nods.

"I've been.. oh Niall it's not good but I can't help it I don't know how to stop but I wish I could and it's so horrible but.." And Justin lifted his arm and rolled back his sleeve and Niall saw nothing at first but then he saw them- tiny white scars. "Justin!" He said before Justin collapsed in tears and he went to hold him. They stayed the way until Louis and Liam got back home and Justin thought that he should go. He told Niall he loved him and would see him again. Niall nodded and let him leave.

 Liam and Louis didn't ask, just went upstairs and to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is getting bad.. Aww well I hope at least one person out there enjoyed it as much as the others.. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't seem to let Zayn go. It hurts just to look at him but he has to be there or else.. No, Harry doesn't like to think of that. Liam and Louis get found out, and Harry goes through something that we all can relate to as heartbreak. He thinks he is so alone, and that there is no one to turn to. But fear not and cry not! He's going to live.  
> Niall learns that Justin and he are not a good match. And he will find solace in the most predictable of places.

It had been two weeks. And Zayn was still in Harry's bed, in Harry's kitchen, in Harry's house. But the worst part is that Harry won't let him leave. He's tried more than once, and it's always, "No, stay for another day," or , "Please, just don't go?" And so Harry's trapped Zayn and Zayn wouldn't lie and say he hated it but he felt like literal shit for what he did to Harry and he doesn't understand why Harry needs him. He's just glad he does.

Harry decides to go see Liam and Louis at their house because he can't be in the same room as Zayn for another second. He leaves, but not before Zayn gives him a kiss on the cheek. When Harry gets out the door he desperately wants to wipe it off, but he keeps walking. When he gets to Liam and Louis' house, it's a ll very quiet, which is kind of odd. But he calls for them anyway. "Liam? Louis?" They are either not there or are hiding from him. Harry grumbles while he climbs the stairs. He looks first in their room, and doesn't see them. Then he looks in Niall's room. Still no sign. Harry's about to just leave when he hears voices.

"-but he can't stay forever, even Harry knows that." It sounded like Louis. Harry stood by the open window -he'd only just seen it- and listened to them. "Yea, but it hurts that first time, Louis. Hurts the worst. Hurts even _more_ if you're like Harry. But it's Harry's house, Zayn will have to leave _some_ time." Louis makes a vauge sound of agreement. "Do you think we should have told him, saved him the trouble?" Louis asked then, and now Harry's _very_ interested. "Yea, I did. But remember? _You_ didn't. You wanted him to find out "naturally." Look at what's happened because of that." Louis made a high pitched sound. "What? Are you _blaming me_ for Zayn's actions?" Liam laughed. "No, no. But we knew and should have told him. We could have prevented some of how bad he feels right now." Harry had heard enough.

He climbed through the window and saw them sitting a little ways off. He approached them as carefully as possible. "You knew?" He says, and they jump. Louis almost falls off but Liam catches him and they turn around. "Oh, Harry. It's not that bad, we're sorry and-" Harry looked away. "No, save it. How long have you known?" Liam and Louis look at each other and then back to Harry, who raised his eyebrows. "A while. Maybe.. since it started? The day before you called and said something about how he was doing it."

"What kind of a friend holds that knowledge from someone that they supposedly care about?" Harry says, and they both look downcast. "Harry, we're sorry, I didn't think you'd believe-" Harry looked at them and shook his head. "No. Don't, ok? Just.. don't. If next time you know something that can help me to not look like and idiot," He's counting on his fingers, "At least have some control over the situation, and not lose someone that I would have killed someone for, then make sure you tell me, ok?" And he's spitting his words and he plans to leave but Liam and Louis pull him toward them. He fights for like a second before he just let's them hold him. And he cries and they coo over him, and he's actually glad he hadn't known. He wouldn't have believed them.

But then Harry says, "I have to go home now. He might have tried to escape." He whispered the last sentence and they let him go. He wonders if he should jump off the roof, and he's thinking about it really hard when Liam puts his arms around and pushes Harry through the window where Louis catches him and then drives him home. "They knew. You knew. He knew." Harry said to himself the ride home. Louis didn't even try to talk to him. He's known Harry too long to try that. He lets Harry go and Harry doesn't _want_ to but he does because he has to see if Zayn is still there.

"Zayn?" Harry asks when he walks in, and feels mixed emotions when he answers. "Yes." He says and comes out from the kitchen. He goes to hug Harry and Harry lets him until he starts to tear up and he has to get away from Zayn. "Going to bed." Harry said and Zayn nodded. They weren't intimate anymore. It was just sleeping in the same bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall looked at how many times Justin had called him. "Important." He said before calling Justin back. He picked up on the first ring. "Hello? Yes, I have wonderful news!" Justin said, and he was happy sounding. Niall didn't really like it. "Yeah? What?"

"I've got a boyfriend!" Justin said, and Niall spat out his water. "What? WHAT? Who?" He said, making ready to put that person's name on a list. "Oh, my drummer." Niall feels his eye twitch. "Really? What's his name, huh?" He said, trying and failing to keep the anger out of his voice. "Josh. We're happy, Niall. I'm sorry about anything you thought." Niall shakes his head. "No, no. i'm happy, too." He says before hanging up and throwing his phone across the room.

"AAAAGH." He cried, and Liam and Louis ran down the stairs for him, Louis with that cursed shirt and Liam with a bat. "What?" Liam said hysterically, while Louis said, "I'm here! Superman is here to save you, sir!" Niall rolled his eyes and shouted out again. "Nothing, I'm not telling you guys." They looked sad. "What? Why?" Liam said, and Louis was silent, probably trying to think of a Superman-like comment to say. "Because I'm not over it yet, K? I'm especially not telling you, Liam." He said before storming up the stairs and tripping over his knee and falling face first on his bed.

"Fuck my life."

~~~~~~~~~~~

 Harry looked around and felt so stupid. There was Zayn's record collection, right next to his teddy and his colonge bottle on the dresser. His clothes are in the closet. His smell is in the bed. And he is sitting there, watching Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry." He'll say and Harry will nod and not belive him for another few more days. But oday, he doesn't. Insted, he says, "Harry. Why won't you just tell me to go?" Harry snaps his head in Zayn's direction. "Why? Because you can't go. Don't try to leave, ok? Don't. We may not be together but you are _mine._ "

Zayn shrinks back in his chair and Harry turns away because he feels crazy but it's true, Zayn _can't go._

Harry hears his phone ring and he goes into his room to answer. "Yes?" He says. Niall talks on the other end. "Yea, Harry. Uhm.. Justin and I didn't exactly. Work." He said, and Harry sniffed. "Aww. Sad, I know how much you liked him." He said and Niall made a sound in agreement. "Yea. How are you? Stable?" Harry laughes a bit. "Yea, I'm fine. You?" Niall laughes too. "Oh, no, I'm fine," A comfortable silence. "I miss you." Niall finally says, and Harry sighs. "Yea, but I don't trust him to not leave. He keeps trying."

"Why do you still want him there?" Harry sighed again and shook his head. "I don't know. I just- he can't leave, because then I really _will_ be alone. And.. the thought is horrible." Niall takes this in and now that he finally understands Harry he wishes he didn't because at least Zayn was _there_. Justin had left for his tour weeks ago and now Niall was subjected to looking him up all over again. He feels like a certified stalker.

"It's really nice talking to you, Harry." Niall says, and Harry laughes a litle. "Yea. I feel like a vampire or something but when I feel safe that he won't leave, then I'll consider coming back out. Until then, you'll just have to talk to me on the phone. Oh, he's coming. Good night Niall." Harry said, and hung up so that he could at sleep with Zayn. "Good night, Harry." Zayn said and they slept with their backs to each other.

"Good night, Zayn." Harry whispered. Then, he thought that even if they weren't together at the moment, Harry would make the most of sleeping in this bed with him. So he turned around and put his arm around Zayn. Zayn didn't even hesitate to burrow backwardly into Harry's chest and hold onto his arm. Harry kissed the top of Zayn's head, and that's how they fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long; my mom has been home and I've been too scared to try and work on this. I know I can do better but.. here you go!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry are doing things. Zayn tries with all of his strength to get Harry back, to win his heart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the end... :( but I have lots of other ideas for new fics, so YAY?! ...  
> Right?

"Harry. Are you coming over today?" Niall's voice on the other end of Harry's phone had become something he'd not only looked forward to- he loved it. But he almost felt _bad_ for Zayn because he didn't know but that's what happened before so he deserved it, Harry justified. "Yea. I can see you later." Niall made a sound of agreement and then hung up. That's how it went these days. He'd leave Zayn and _never_ tell him where he was going, and then he'd go and  do things with Niall that he knew he shouldn't have. But it was _Niall_ and not helping him seemed, to Harry, to be a crime. So of course, Harry helped him. It's not like anyone _knew_ about it.

When that 'later' came around, Zayn was asleep and Harry was in the kitchen. Niall texted him. 

_Good Time ;)_

It said, and it made Harry smile. He got all of his stuff ready and then left. He knew that he would be gone when Zayn woke up, and by now he was so okay with it that he didn't care. He walked out the door to the car that he hated and drove it to Niall's house. Niall wasn't stupid, he knew he was a roommate to Liam and Louis and that they lived where he lived. But he made sure they weren't there, and if they were, then he'd just make sure he was really quiet. Today was no different. They weren't here, so it was especially a good time. He hadn't payed any attention to where they said they'd been going or when they'd be back, but they were gone now.

Niall saw Harry's car pull up and smiled before running to open the door. "Hey." He said when he saw Harry's face. Harry smiled a bit before pinning Niall onto the door, kissing him roughly. Niall moaned and Harry shoved his tongue into Niall's mouth at the opprotunity. Harry whined when Niall pulled away to take off his and Harry's shirts. "Missed you." Harry whispered before he put his mouth on Niall's neck, sucking lewdly while Niall moaned and pushed Harry off of him in favor of getting down on his knees and unzipping his pants.

Niallmade quick work of getting Harry's pants and boxers off. Harry whimpered in anticipation. Niall took the head into his mouth, teasing Harry. Harry groaned and shook his head. "No, stop! Suck it." Niall smirked before taking all of Harry into his mouth. Harry gasped and threaded his fingers into Niall's bleached blonde hair. Niall wrapped his hand around the part of Harry that he couldn't reach with his mouth. "Fucking hell, Niall." Harry breathed. Niall hummed and the vibrations sent a jolt down Harry's spine.

Niall pushed Harry's cock down his throat more so that the tip hit the back of his throat. Harry's head fell back and his knees buckled a bit but then Niall pulled off. Harry sighed. Niall went and sat on the floor, and Harry went with him, crawling over him and kissing him again. Niall unzipped his pants and Harry pulled away to peel them away. Harry grinned before moving Niall so that he was sitting on Harry's chest. "Do you need a ride, Niall?" Harry asked, and he can't help but laugh at his own bad innuendo.

Niall nodded along, anyway. "Oh, yes! I don't know where I could get such a thing, though. Do you think you could help me?" Harry thought bad thoughts to get the smile off his face. "I _think_ I can help you." He said, and lifted Niall up. Niall reached back and postioned Harry's cock at his hole. "That is, only if you can stay on." Harry finished before Niall slid down, taking all of Harry in. Niall let out moan while Harry gave him time to adjust. Niall put his hands on Harry's chest and lifted up before dropping down.

Harry made and 'ughhhh' sound and grabbed Niall's hips. Niall went to work on Harry's cock, bouncing up and down roughly. Harry thrusted up to meet Niall's movements, keeping his hold on Niall's hips bruisingly tight. "God, Niall." Harry moaned before taking Niall's cock in his hand and jerking him off in time with his bouncing. It was all just too much for Niall, so he let Harry take over and grabbed his own cock and started pumping his hand over it.

"Cl-Close." Niall said and Harry just nodded, angling his thrusts until Niall almost screamed out, gripping the fabric of Harry's shirt tightly. Harry kept hitting that spot over and over again until Niall saw stars and then he came, with his walls clenching around Harry's cock. With Niall milking it out of him and being _that_ close anyway, Harry came, filling Niall with his seed.

Niall opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them, and his face fell. There stood Louis, with his hands around his mouth and bags in his hand, mouth open. He gasped so _horribly_ dramtaic and dropped all of his bags, pushing past a confused Liam and running back outside. "Wha-?" Liam said before looking back inside and seeing Harry and Niall. "Oh. Great going! Now he's not going- never mind.. Lou!" Lim says, turning around to the car and running back to it, he know' Louis is in there.

"Lou? Come on, let me in." Liam knocked on the window of the car, but Louis just crossed his arms and shook his head. Eventually, after prodding from Liam and the fact that leaving those bags there was killing him, he opted to roll down the window instead of opening the door. "Louis." Louis still wasn't going to talk to him, but Liam wasn't having that. "Louis, please, come back now." He said, and he just looked so _sad_ that Louis felt like his heart was going to break just looking at him. Shaking his head slightly, he sighed. "Oh, fine. But you tell them that if I find them like that, I'll sue." Liam walked behind Louis so that he couldn't seee how hard he was laughing.

Niall and Harry had seperated and put their pants back on, and now were sitting apart. Harry had taken his shirt off because it was dirty now. Louis decided it would be best to ignore them until he was ready to say something, and they were going to give him that. Louis set about cleaning up what he'd made a mess of ("Goddamnit! Milk, Li." Liam sighed. "Told you I should have carried it." Louis stuck out his tongue) and put what was still okay in the cabinets and fridge.

He sighed when that was finished, because he didn't want to address it at the moment. Harry felt like a weirdo, sitting on the floor in a house that wasn't his, where he'd just got caught fucking someone who wasn't his either. He wanted to _leave_ but he didn't think he could, because, again, it's not his house. Finally, Liam came back out from the back of the house, where he and Louis had disappeared into long ago, with a grim expression. "Listen, guys. Louis is kind of... well, he's scarred. He wanted me to tell you both that if you would like to continue a civil relationship with him, you would... -this is so stupid- apologize to him and, you know, _never_ do that _again._ " When Liam finished, he flushed and walked back into the back of the house, where Louis voice saying, "That could have been better, but good job." could be heard.

Harry turned to Niall. "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble or anything.." Niall smiled and waved his hand at Harry's apology. "Don't be. When they first got together, I did that to them because it creeped me out to know that they'd fucked where I was." Harry laughed quietly and took Niall's hand. "I guess I should leave now.. Bye. I'll see you sometime soon?" Harry said, and Niall nodded, a little sad. "Say sorry to Lou first, though." Harry smiled at this and got up , searching around for Louis and Liam, finding them in a room Harry hadn't ever seen.

Forgetting that thought, he turned to see Louis with his head in Liam's lap and Liam stroking his hair. "Look, Lou. I'm really sorry that you had to see that, yeah? Hopefully you can forget about it and forgive me." Harry said, putting his hands behind his back and feeling awkward. Louis nodded (as much as he could in Liam's lap) and said, "Yeah, it's okay. Just, you know, don't _ever_ again, okay?" Harry smiled and nodded, and Louis got up and hugged him. "It's okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn had woken up a long time ago and had been a little sad that Harry had left him there. "What did you do to him, you inconsiderate bastard?" He'd said to himself when he'd felt the sadness. "Left him for a prissy bitch, that's what you did." Zayn hated fighting with himself but it was so _stupid_ that he'd let himself do that to Harry. He felt like the most massive twat in all the world, and maybe he was. But all he could ever think of was how he ripped Harry's heart out of his chest, stomped on it, then tried and failed to sew it back together.

He knew that it was futile, that he'd be stuck in this prison for maybe the rest of his life, and he guessed he'd deal with it. Harry had every right to want to kill him and he just hoped that if he could do the right thing, he could turn that around. He heard the key in the door and decided that sitting on the floor like an emotional teenage girl would be alright. So he stayed where he was when Harry got in, and he thought maybe he'd just let Harry do what he always did, go to sleep. But then he pinched his leg.  "No, not tonight. Tonight, you're going to try your hardest to get him back." He told himself, though not out loud. When Harry passed him, Zayn grabbed his leg and spoke up.

"Harry.. I was wondering if there was anyway you could forgive me. I know that what I did was.." He paused, trying to find more polite words. When he failed, he continued, "fucked up, but I don't feel like I'll ever be able to be a complete person if you didn't forgive me and take me back." He waited for Harry to walk away, to tell him, "No fucking way," like he should have, but instead, Harry sat on the floor a little ways off from Zayn. He stayed quiet, letting Harry have this, and Harry took it.

"When I met you, I had three friends." Harry begins, not looking anywhere but his twisting fingers. "Louis, Liam and Niall. They were good friends." He sighed, and wiped his face a bit. "But I was still lonely, so  _alone_ because I didn't have anyone. Anyone to tell my secrets to, to lay with at night, to make me coffee or tea or take a shower with me or fix my hair, and they did. Well, Niall pretended." He finally looked up. "Then I met you, and you became that. You were the one that I felt _safe,_ and it scared me. Scared me how much I was putting into you. Scared me how much you could so easily fuck me up. And then.. and then you did."

"I've been telling myself ever since, 'tell him to leave, he hurt you', or 'he doesn't want you dear, he has to go'. But I just wouldn't listen." Harry finished, and he looked back down to his lap, trying desperately to keep himself in control, but it was slowly not working, and Harry felt so _dumb_ for even entertaining this. "Harry.. when I met you, I didn't know what I was doing in my life. I wasn't thinking, and so when you were there, I felt like I had to have you. I felt like you would add stability." Zayn shook his head, tears coming down his face and not caring a lick about that.

"But, then I went and fucked up _again._ I just really need you back, Harry." Zayn didn't dare look up, he just let himself collapse and cry, cry really hard. Harry looked at him and in that split second, he did something he knew he wouldn't be able to take back. "Shh." He whispered before taking Zayn into his arms and hugging him to his body. "It's okay." Zayn just kept on crying, and he buried his head in Harry's shirt. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I just don't want to lose you again." Harry stayed silent. Until he didn't.

"You won't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about a year, now, and Zayn and Harry were still slowly rebuilding the things that they had in place. Harry still was a little aprehensive, but of course he was. This was Zayn. Harry still didn't see how he really deserved, but Zayn seemed to think the same thing, so it was alright. Louis thought it was an increasingly bad decision (He'd gotten onto Netflix again) and told them that they should always be careful. They listened but Zayn never left, never ever again.

'Justin Bieber+Niall Horan' eventually became a real thing, and they were really just happy. But, even the fact that he was finally _his_ came into place, Niall still sometimes took pictures of Justin asleep and smelled his shirts. Old habits die hard.

Liam and Louis are together, as always. The day they'd met was the best day of both of their lives, next to when Liam proposed and Louis fell of the bed in a fit of emotions. They'd gotten married a while back and they honestly couldn't believe the fortune that they'd had. Louis couldn't think of a better person, except maybe our Harry. Mind, Louis had been Harry's first friend. And he made sure Harry remembered that.

All in all, everything worked out alright. They forgot about everything that had caused such problems, and went on to lead wonderful and happy lives.

But what about Perrie? Well, she had a secret. A dark and twisted thing that she'd basically stolen and was keeping for herself, waiting until the time was right. And she felt like that would be soon.

Really, _really_ soon.

 

 

End. (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh...this took so long! I'm so sorry! I feel like a bad person for keeping you all waiting so long. But, if any of you think it needs a sequel, then message me and I'll consider it, yea?

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, you guys see Zayn's order? Calderic alert y'all. But no seriously I kind of like El but ship Larry so hard it hurts.


End file.
